Estranho Jeito de Amar
by InstantDreamsFKAsorachan
Summary: I'M BACK! HiroNatsu, oneshot, semisongfic. Estranho, algo nonsense, diferente do que estão habituados. R&R!


**Título **Estranho jeito de amar

**Autora** Rita faka sora-chan

**Classificação **G, suponho. Não tem nada de mal.

**Coupling **Ishida Hiroaki x Takaishi Natsuko (os pais de Yamato e Takeru yay)

**Disclaimer **Digimon e personagens não me pertencem, blá blá blá, não me processem sff.

Olá! Sou eu outra vez. Muito tempo depois, muita fanfiction depois. E lembrei-me de partilhar qualquer coisa com o mundo, que não é todos os dias que esta alma desorganizada e preguiçosa consegue acabar uma história, ainda que seja apenas de duas páginas cheias de parágrafos.

Escolhi um par invulgar, mas que por isso mesmo me fascina. Esta relação estranha que eles têm, como se se amassem demasiado mas não conseguissem admitir que erraram, como se aceitassem que a dor que sentem é uma cruz irreversível que têm de carregar para o resto das suas vidas. É tão trágico e ao mesmo tempo tão incrivelmente _belo_.

Isto para já pretende ser um oneshot, o que não significa que não possa vir a dar-lhe uma espécie de continuação. Para melhor, talvez, que eles bem merecem :D (mas é melhor calar-me porque escrita e compromissos não é coisa que resulte muito bem para estes lados :P)

_Anyway_, leiam e critiquem por favor. É importante saber se isto presta ou não. Fãs de HiroNatsu, manifestem-se!!

Ja ne

PS: Esta fic funciona melhor e fui em grande parte pensada ao som da música _'Estranho_ _Jeito de Amar_', de Sandy & Junior (daí o nome -o-") Recomendo ;)

_Quanta bobagem, tudo o que se falou_

_Me olho no espelho e já nem sei mais quem sou_

_Quanto talento para discutir em vão_

_Será tão frágil nossa ligação?_

_Não tem que ser assim, tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_

_Para que é que a gente tem que se arriscar?_

_Então volta para mim, deixa o tempo curar_

_Esse estranho jeito de amar_

_Falsas promessas, erros tão banais_

_Mas ninguém cede nem pensa em voltar atrás_

_Esquece esse jogo, não há vencedor_

_O mesmo roteiro de sempre cansou_

_Vou-te amando e me frustrando e sobrevivendo por um fio_

_Mas estou aqui, sem desistir, volta para mim_

_Não tem que ser assim, tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_

_Se é bem melhor a gente se entregar_

_Então volta para mim, deixa o tempo curar_

_Esse estranho jeito de amar_

Tão perto. Tão distante.

Ele aproxima-se lentamente, receando que qualquer movimento brusco possa destruir aquele cenário perfeito. Estende o braço na sua direcção. Tudo parece tão etéreo, tão irreal.

Ela vira-se. O seu perfume enche o ar, o mesmo de sempre. Ele baixa o braço suficientemente depressa para que ela não se aperceba da sua ousadia.

_Estás atrasado outra vez._

No entanto, o tom da sua voz não traduz aborrecimento nem reprovação. Apenas uma constatação jovial, como se de uma piada privada se tratasse. Ele nem tenta desculpar-se. Um encolher de ombros e um suspiro bastam.

_Vamos tratar disto, então_? Ela soa tão despreocupada, tão profissional, como se estivesse a falar com um mero entrevistado. Sempre igual.

Ele guarda os seus pensamentos para si. Sentam-se no banco, ela tira uns papéis começa a escrever. Ele ouve as instruções dela, semi perdido entre os cabelos louros, o corpo esguio, o perfume envolvente. Ela continuava a mesma? Quando olhava para ela, tudo o que ele conseguia ver era a mesma rapariga rebelde, com o uniforme curto demais e um cigarro no canto da boca. Era como se apenas durante um longo momento ela tivesse mudado para um fato de executiva, soltado o cabelo perfeitamente liso e largado o fumo, vício que lhe passara a ele e que ele não conseguia deixar. Ele olhava para si próprio e vi basicamente o mesmo, embora mais envelhecido, menos idealista e ligeiramente mais desencantado com a vida.

_Podes assinar aqui?_

Três anos desde a última vez? Pensar que, entretanto, tanto tinha mudado. Os rapazes estavam subitamente tão crescidos, em breve seriam eles mesmos adultos. Daí a três anos, já não seria necessário renovar o acordo de custódia.

Este encontro não se repetiria.

A neve caía, e ele preenchia os papéis absortamente, tentando mentalizar-se de que ali se esgotara o último pretexto de se encontrar com ela a sós, ainda que apenas por um efémero quarto de hora. Não voltariam a sentar-se naquele banco, não voltaria a vê-la no seu impecável fato de executiva, não voltaria a chegar tarde e a sair sempre cedo demais.

_Como correram os exames do Yamato_? Sempre as mesmas trivialidades, a conversa indispensável para não parecer que estavam ali por obrigação. Três frases, e um deles inventaria uma desculpa, estou atrasado, combinei estar num sítio, e separar-se-iam, sem uma palavra de cordialidade barata, e regressavam às suas vidas, até que três anos depois a cena se repetiria ritualmente da mesma maneira.

Mas desta vez, ela não disse nada. Ele pensou em alguma coisa, mas as palavras escapavam-se-lhe. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, um sorriso que revelava alguma tristeza. _Desta vez não há até à próxima, pois não?_

Ele suspirou, esboçou a coisa mais próxima de um sorriso que podia e concordou. Ela olhou para o céu de Inverno, ouviam-se crianças brincar ao longe, mas era como se no parque nevado não estivesse mais nada nem ninguém, como se aquele banco fosse o seu universo alternativo, uma paragem no tempo, em que existiam apenas eles os dois, bem como uma dose de assuntos que nenhum ousava tocar, mas que estavam lá, óbvia e dolorosamente presentes.

_Nunca tivemos aquela conversa, pois não_. Ele anui, tem vontade de lhe dizer tantas coisas, mas nunca diz, e o tempo não pára, e em breve ela vai levantar-se e tudo o que restará será uma memória doce-amarga que ele recorda nas noites de insónia. _Mas se eu disser que vai acontecer um destes dias, sabemos que não vai_.

É claro que não, mal-entendidos e promessas inacabadas sempre foram a base daquela relação. Mas que relação? Eles não eram nada. Apenas um par de estranhos num banco de jardim.

_Às vezes penso que as coisas poderiam ter sido de outra maneira._

Ela continua sem olhar para ele, os olhos azuis fitando o horizonte nevado, e ele tenta discretamente parar de a observar, mas ela é como um íman que o atrai, irreversivelmente, irremediavelmente, e ele sabe que sempre será assim, mas não se importa o mínimo. As mãos dela estão tensas sobre o colo, parecem geladas, e as dele estão quentes, e ele quer oferecer-lhe o seu calor, mas sabe que não pode ultrapassar aquela fronteira invisível que se instalou entre eles e que já nada poderia destruir.

_Suponho que é o destino._

Como é que se afastaram assim? Cortando brusca e violentamente o laço que os unia, deixando o um rasto de dor e destruição à sua passagem. Será que não poderiam ter feito as coisas de modo diferente?

Olham-se. Não dizem nada. Sempre o mesmo culpado, o maldito orgulho que nenhum deles consegue vencer.

E por momentos, ele jura que consegue ver uma lágrima a brilhar nos seus olhos azuis.

Está na hora. Levantam-se. As pernas dele estão dormentes, o coração explode e ele deve estar a fazer uma cara de imbecil tão grande que a expressão dela é de confusão e medo, e em vez de virar as costas e ir-se embora ele fica imóvel, os membros não obedecem a uma ordem que ele não quer proferir.

Ela treme, o Inverno não perdoa, o gelo que se instalou nos seus corações também não. Ele vê nela a mesma rapariga forte, tão forte que transforma as suas fraquezas em arrogância e os seus medos em armas de arremesso. Ela vê um rapazinho solitário e assustado. Ele conhece aquele olhar, já o viu vezes demais, já o provocou vezes demais para se lembrar de todas. Ela conhece aquela alma que subitamente se lhe revela num momento mágico e ao mesmo tempo tão incrivelmente cruel.

Por momentos, eles estão num sonho, numa fantasia inacabada, à espera de acordar para a realidade. E nenhum faz qualquer esforço nesse sentido.

O silêncio é quebrado como um cristal. Um grupo de crianças corre atrás de uma bola, passando entre eles sem consideração nenhuma, sem terem consciência do que acabaram de interromper. Mas eles os dois têm.

Sorriem antes de virar costas. Caminham na neve, em direcções opostas, sem olhar para trás.

Por momentos, ele jura que ouviu umas palavras suaves atrás de si, seguidas de aquilo que pareceu um soluço. Mas continua a andar. Já não sabe distinguir as suas fantasias da realidade. Mas sabe o lugar onde aquele momento pertence.

No mesmo coração onde vive a rapariga que ele jurou amar para sempre.

E onde continua a cumprir a promessa.


End file.
